


Blurred Lines

by babyhoneyjpg, imperfectlychic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, House Party, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, basically AU where nick is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhoneyjpg/pseuds/babyhoneyjpg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectlychic/pseuds/imperfectlychic
Summary: A high school AU where Louis and Harry are in love but Nick gets in the way...





	Blurred Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to Banana for co-writing this fic with me. It began as a joke but then we fixed it to make it readable. Thank you to Becca and Nina for being amazing betas. Follow me and Banana on Tumblr @lovelylarrie and @hellaplantsjpg

Louis and Nick Grimshaw are good friends. 

 

Well, they’ve been “best friends” since Louis can remember. Their moms went to highschool together, they were inseparable. When they both became pregnant at the same time, they decided it was “fate” for their children to be best friends. So, Louis kind of has to stay friends with Nick, their moms have been forcing them to hang out since they were in diapers.

 

In 10 th grade, Nick started getting into drugs and alcohol. Louis thought this was cool at first until one of his best mates overdosed and went to the hospital. After that incident, Louis had sworn he’d never do drugs or drink again. Nick swore with Louis but ended up snorting cocaine the very next weekend. Since then, Louis has tried to distance himself from Nick.

 

Louis isn’t that popular in school, this year he’s a senior and he decided to do his best to lay low. He’s been to his fare share of parties in the past and he only ever ended up in trouble. But this coming weekend, Nick invited him to a party to kick off spring break. Louis hadn’t been to any parties this year, he was trying to keep his reputation clean so he could get accepted to his dream college. He got his acceptance letter last week and it’s not like they’d kick him out if he had some fun at a small party. So he agrees.

 

Nick told Louis to invite “all of his friends.” Louis’ friends had already gone off to college, he was a lot more mature for his age and befriended those in the grade above him. Now he was kind of alone until next year when it was his turn to go to college. But Louis did meet a cute boy in his physics class this semester. They hadn’t talked much, but the boy was new to school and seemed nice, so Louis decides to sent him a text and invite him to the party. 

 

The night of the party finally rolls around and Louis stands in front of his mirror in his bedroom, regarding himself thoughtfully. His mom is yelling at him to hurry up at the bottom of the stairs, she’d be driving him to Nick’s house and was the most impatient person Louis had ever met. After going between a couple different choices, he decides to wear jeans rolled once at the bottom and black Vans with perfect stitching down the sides. He does his hair up as per usual and is on his way.

 

…

 

Harry Styles was the new kid in school so he was surprised when he got a text from Louis inviting him to the party. Harry and Louis had talked once or twice in physics and had traded phone numbers if they ever needed to swap notes. Harry’s stomach drops when he gets the text from Louis, he is pretty excited that he invited him. He’s always loved the way Louis’ eyes crinkle when he laughs, you could say Harry gets butterflies every time he sees Louis. The way Harry dresses is a lot more stylish than the usual 18 year old, he comes from a rich family and has always dressed well. He takes pride in his appearance. The boy dresses in black skinny jeans, a blue and white striped three quarter length shirts, and boots he had just bought from Nordstrom. He daintily walks over to Nick’s house, it’s a lot closer than he expected.

 

…

 

When Louis arrives at the party, Nick is already wasted. 

He approaches Louis, tightly grabbing him by the shoulder. Nick drunkenly rambles for a while and Louis zones out until Nick says, “You should uh set me up with your Styles friend.”

“Erm, he’s not really my friend, we’ve only talked a couple of times in physics class…” he responds.

“Then why did he tell me you invited him here?”

“I guess I just felt bad for him and wanted to get to know him more.”

“Okay, well, since you don’t seem interested you should be my wingman for the night and hook us up.” Nick says, a little slur to his words, his drink sloshing a bit over the rim of the cup and dribbling down his arm. 

Louis has always thought Harry was cute is the thing. They seemed to have a few things in common during the short period of time they talked in physics, but Louis was a good friend and Nick seemed to really like Harry so he figured, why not.

“Okay…” Louis says hesitantly, casually taking a tiny step back and giving Nick a once over, eyebrows drawing closer together.

 

Nick is a talker and Louis can’t help but zone out a little, staring off into the distance as Nick continues to ramble about some other dumb party that happened last weekend. An hour later, Louis runs out of things to say to make it look like he’s having a good time listening to Nick blabber on, and his bottle of soda has been empty for ages, so with nothing better to do he decides to go to the kitchen and take another bottle from the cooler. As he bends down, he knocks his head on something.

He looks up and it ends up being Harry.

“I’m sorry mate, I didn’t see you.” Louis blurts out.

“It’s okay! It was my fault really.” Harry replies.

Him and Harry walk over to the couch and start talking. The next time Louis looks at the clock, a few hours have passed. He completely forgot to mention Nick.

“Hey, do you know Nick, the guy who threw the party?” Louis says.

“I mean, we talked for a second and he let me in, but other than that, I’ve never talked to him.” Harry responds.

“Well, he kind of wanted me to hook you guys up, like, he thinks you’re cute.”

Harry starts laughing. He can’t stop.

“What…” Louis says.

Harry calms himself, responding “I mean we were really hitting it off, I was actually going to ask YOU on a date after we were done talking.”

 

Louis is ecstatic. Well, kind of. He knows that he would be a bad wing man if he were to hook up with Harry. But then he thinks about all the times Nick has fucked him over and honestly doesn’t care anymore.

“I was thinking the same thing…” Louis says.

“Oh um, okay, how about next weekend?” Harry responds.

Then Louis leans in and kisses Harry. Harry kisses back.

Things quickly get heated. Louis leans back from the kiss and is met with the sight of a flushed Harry. His cheeks are a lovely rose red and it spreads to his neck and part of his chest. He looks delicious.

Louis leans in and whispers, “How about we get out of here and go upstairs, baby?” Harry nods eagerly. Louis stands up and grabs Harry’s hand and guides him upstairs as the other man follows like a lost puppy. Louis looks around upstairs to see Nick Grimshit’s room,smirks and drags Harry into the room. When they get into the room, Louis proceeds to push Harry onto the bed and straddles him.

 

“How about we get this moving baby?” Louis responds, his manly hands move to Harry’s belt and proceeds to take off Harry’s pants. He slowly palms Harry while in the process of taking off Harry’s belt. Louis shoves down Harry’s pants quickly and finally gets his shirt and pants off himself. Louis almost cums at the sight of Harry laying there, with glazed eyes and an unfocused stare, looking beautiful. Harry comes back a little bit and whines quietly, and moves to grab at Louis’ dick.

“Hmmm, what do you want love?” Louis smirks, knowing exactly what Harry wants. Harry whines again, coming from deep in his throat. Louis slowly takes off his underwear, putting on a little show for Harry. After he finally removed his underwear, Harry pushed Louis against the bed, takes his dick in his hand, and sucks it into his mouth.

Louis moans loudly, Harry seems to be a pro at sucking dick. He finally gets Harry to pull off after he feels himself about to cum and sits up.

“Come on baby lay on your back.” Louis orders Harry. Harry quickly goes to lay on his back and spreads his legs.

“Please, daddy.” Harry whimpers, pushing his crotch up.

Louis pushes him down. “Lay still baby boy or you won’t be getting anything.”

Harry quickly calms down after that.

Louis searches for lube and a condom, he looks through the dresser next to Nick’s bed, he sees half empty lube bottles and packets of unused condoms. Of course.

Louis grabs one of the bottles of lube and a condom. Harry quickly pushes the condom away

“No, wanna feel you.” Harry slurs, already going into subspace quickly.

 

“Okay baby, okay. Now just lay down and relax, let me do the work.”

 

Louis is quick to smear the lube on his fingers and places his finger near Harry’s bum. He circles the rings around Harry’s asshole, spreading some lube around it. He pushes in one finger, quickly spreading him open and adding more fingers, hitting Harry’s prostate dead on. Harry is moaning loudly, pushing against Louis’s fingers.

After Louis feels like Harry is properly opened, he proceeds to put lube on his dick and puts his dick against Harry’s arse. He thrusts slowly at first, going faster and faster as he gains momentum. Harry is melting underneath him.

In the downstairs living room, Nick is snorting coke that his friend brought. Nick notices that Louis and Harry are nowhere to be seen, and decides to look for them because he wants to see what they’re up to. He walks upstairs, as he’s walking up the stairs, he walks past drunk couples snogging in the middle of the staircase. When he walks into the hallway he hears loud moaning coming from his room. He sighs knowing that someone is probably fucking in his room. He’s starting to get dizzy, stumbling into his room. He sees two blurs on the bed, and tryies to focus on what is in front of him.

Louis sees Nick walk into the room, slamming into Harry as he moans loudly, completely unaware of what’s going on in the world right now. Louis looks at Nick, his eyes are blown wide and there’s a white powder lingering under his nose. Louis can see Nick is lost and gone, he knows that Nick is unaware of what’s going on. Louis stops fucking Harry for a few seconds and looks at Nick, he wants to ask him if he’s okay but he doesn’t know what to say to him.

Nick stumbles out backwards, confused.

Louis just goes back to fucking Harry, ignoring Nick accidentally walking in on them.

The rest of the night is a blur, Nick wakes up on the floor confused because he swears he saw Louis and Harry fucking in his bed but his head is pounding and he’s not sure what is going on.

Nick gets up and stumbles into the kitchen, he sees Louis walking down the stairs without a shirt and just sweatpants.

“Hey mate, how are yah??” he slurs at louis, trying to grab on something to balance himself.

Louis looks at him, conflicted and confused.

Nick suddenly says, “Hey I swear I saw you and Harry in my bed last night?”

Louis starts getting nervous, not knowing how to respond to Nick. Because he doesn’t know how to tell his “best mate” that he is basically in love with Nick’s crush and fucked him in his bed.

So, he lies.

“Nah mate, that wasn’t me and harry all we did was talk last night. Might’ve been another couple or something dude.” Louis quickly responds, he needs to get back to Harry.

Nick is too high and confused right now so he chooses to believe him.

“Um yeah okay, listen I gotta go, I have to get ready for work. Have a good day mate.” Nick slurs.

Nick leaves Louis alone, stumbling upstairs to the bathroom. He feels extremely dizzy and his vision spins around him. He braces himself against the bathroom sink, feeling like he’s going to throw up. He feels something wet drip down his face, he reaches a hand and touches his nose, feeling the wetness. He pulls his hand away from his face and sees red. His heart is racing faster now, and he feels himself collapsing on the floor.

He can’t breathe and he feels like everything Is crashing down, he blacks out before he hears a loud gasp and a scream.

The end.


End file.
